Persephone
by kaitlin2515
Summary: Persephone was so admired by the God of Hell that he entrapped her with the Food of the Dead so that she may not leave him. - Tom Riddle was so obsessed with Hermione Granger that he bound her to him with vows that could only be escaped through death. This is not a Love Story.


_**December 31, 1943**_

As she entered the room, a cold chill ran down her spine. He was near.

He didn't turn as she approached, but instead continued leaning over a dangerously bubbling cauldron.

"You know what this is, correct?" It wasn't as much a question as a statement. Tom finally turned to face her, his red eyes glowing ominously in the darkness of the chamber they were in.

Hermione nodded unnecessarily. "Yes. The Elixir of Persephone. An ancient potion originating from Greece in the late 800 A.D., used to bind both drinkers in a way that can only be separated through true death."

"And you know why I've brewed it?"

She nodded, her hand wrapped tightly around her wand. "So that I may never lie or betray you, unless I want to die. To never allow me to escape you."

"My Smart Girl." Tom laid a cold hand on her face, a deceivingly affectionate gesture; but, the Devil could not love. "After this, you won't be able to leave me. No running back to your time or little Ginger lover. Just me. Forever."

Hermione closed her eyes, a few tears trickling down her flushed cheeks. "I don't want this."

"Then it's a good thing I've never cared what you've wanted, Mudblood."

Tom carefully dipped a crystal ladle into the silver potion, pouring the mixture into two wine glasses. "Drink."

She sealed her lips, looking the other way defiantly. "You do realize that when I die, you'll follow, right?"

He sneered at her, as though offended that she would doubt his thoroughness in deciding to take such a risk. "Yes, which is exactly why we will be making you a Horcrux after this. I'm thinking Septimus Weasley makes a fine choice."

Hermione let out an anguished cry, pulling her eyes away from his. "No! I will never create a Horcrux!"

"Come now, Hermione." Tom yanked on her long tresses, making her gasp in pain. "You know you love me."

He forced the potion down her throat, taking his moments after she swallowed. Immediately, she felt its effects.

As though pulled by an invisible string, she found herself flush against her Enemy/Lover, clinging to him. He squeezed her to him, feeling the same compulsion.

"You're mine, now. You can never escape." Tom chuckled darkly, planting a quick kiss on her dry lips. "Now, tell me what mistakes I made during my first rise to power, my Persephone."

Hermione's mouth opened immediately, feeling the need to do anything to secure his safety. "You created 7-" she stopped herself, biting her tongue to prevent the words from spilling out.

He grabbed her by her forearms, shaking her roughly. "Tell me now, you Idiot Girl."

She shook her head, tears of pain welling in her eyes as she bit down harder to fight the growing need to satisfy his curiosity.

"Now!"

She felt beads of blood accumulating around her tender tongue as it began to sever. With shaking hands she pulled out her wand.

She couldn't let him know. She couldn't let him win.

And so she pointed her wand at the man she loved so dearly.

"What are you doing, Hermione?" He mocked. "You can't hurt me without hurting yourself. If I die, you die."

The pain on Hermione's tongue alleviated as he changed the subject, allowing her to use it once more. "There are things worse than death, Voldemort."

His red eyes flared once more before he began to laugh. A cold, high tenor that sent a flash of terror through her mind as she was once-more reminded of the man he became.

"Like what? Betraying the one you love?" He made an obvious jab towards her love for Ron, smirking cruelly. "You should know about that- or maybe not. It wasn't his name you were calling out while I fucked you in the Forbidden Forest."

A sharp pain shot through her chest as she recalled the time. "I love you, Tom Marvolo Riddle."

"Love is for the weak, Mudblood." He sneered, lifting a hand to guide her hand into a position that didn't leave him vulnerable to the business end of Hermione's wand.

Hermione took a step back, avoiding his approaching form. "Perhaps it is. I am weak." Her eyes sought out the floor in shame. "I loved you when I knew I shouldn't. When I knew what you became. I allowed you to live when I should've killed you on sight. Instead, I became fascinated."

"What is your point?" He sneered.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she permitted herself one last glance in his direction. "I have told Dumbledore where to find your Horcruxes. I have to end this for the future."

He tried to jerk away in panic. "Hermione, think about this! You'll die, too!"

Hermione smiled sadly, nodding in acceptance. "I know. I will always love you, even if you hate me." She leveled her wand with his eyes, making a quick slashing motion. "Avada Kedavra."

Tom Riddle fell to the floor, a look of shock on his eternally youthful face.

She cried out when a pain wracked through her body, forcing her to the floor beside him.

Hermione Granger died with an eternal smile on her face.

* * *

 ** _January 4, 1992_**

A 12 year old Persephone Granger happily ran ahead through the barrier, leaving her Muggle parents in the dust.

"HARRY!" She tackled the messy-haired boy to the ground. "How was your Christmas?"

"Hey, Sephie! Mum and Dad got me a Nimbus 2001! Now I can take you out on a broom this Summer - I know how much you love them."

"Hello there, Persephone! It's great to see you again." Lily Potter radiated happiness as she wrapped the younger girl in a hug. "Where are John and Heather?"

"Here we are!" Came the cheerful voices of two brown-haired adults. "Little Sephie decided to run off." Her mother gave her a disapproving glance.

"Sorry, Mum." Persephone mumbled, staring at her shiny Mary Jane's.

"It's fine, Princess." Her father pulled her into a hug, laying a sloppy kiss on top of her head.

"Eww!" She giggled, furiously shaking her frizzy hair.

"Honestly, John, you're spoiling her." His wife teased, pulling her daughter in for a quick hug.

The whistle blew, alerting them all that it was time for final goodbyes.

"We'll see you in the Summer, Honey! Have fun!"

Hermione rushed to the train, dragging a stumbling Harry with her.

"Come on! Ron and Leona are waiting for us!"

She sat him in a compartment with 2 other kids. Ron Weasley, tall and lanky, punched Harry on the shoulder when they entered. "Where were you, Mate? Thought you were gonna miss the train!"

Leona Lupin glanced up from her book, shaking her head fondly at Ron's exaggeration.

And as Persephone sat down, she suddenly got a flash of a girl so like her, yet so different.

 **/**

" _My name is Hermione Granger. And you are?_ "

 **/**

Persephone was taken out of the vision when a hand covered her own. She looked up at the grinning face of Leona, amusement in her soft blue eyes.

"You okay, Sephie?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Anyways, how's your Uncle Sirius?"

And as she looked around at all her friends laughing, eating chocolate frogs and playing Exploding Snap, she knew it was the truth.

 _Fin._


End file.
